


Sensitive Hands

by AniMimi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ? - Freeform, Abuse, Angst and Feels, Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Childhood Trauma, Confused Germany (Hetalia), Deutsch | German, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, English, FACE Family, Gen, Germany is Ludwig Beilschmidt, Headcanon, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Lies, Mentioned Prussia (Hetalia), Minor Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Minor Original Character(s), Misuse of Special Techniques, Multilingual Character, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Consensual Spanking, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Out of Character, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sad Germany (Hetalia), Short One Shot, Talking about someone, World Meeting (Hetalia), Young Germany (Hetalia), english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniMimi/pseuds/AniMimi
Summary: Sensitive Handsaka.Why Germany wears his gloves





	Sensitive Hands

“So why do you think he wears them? “, France asked once after a conference.  
"What? “, England replied surprised.  
"Allemagne. Why do you think he wears those gloves? “, France asked again.  
Silence.  
"You thought about it before didn't you Angleterre? ", France teased England.  
"S-Stop it, it's obviously not for us to know"  
Silence again.

 _"Uhm... I know why"_ , a soft voice chimed in.

The men flinched in surprise.  
"Canada mon fils, how do you know? ", France asked surprised.  
"Uhm...Miss Hungary once told me when I was over“, Canada quietly exclaimed.  
"While I have to admit that I'm curious it just seems... wrong to me", England hesitated.  
America entered.  
"For once I have to agree with England"  
"Hey!"  
"Well I don't have to tell you if you don't want me to", Canada whispered.  
"Ahh! Matthew I still want to know", France explained.  
"It went like this..."

* * *

"How were you able to get this wrong, again?! It's easy you imbecile", an old looking woman yelled at a young child.  
"I'm sorry Frau Hacker", the young child said.  
"Sorry won't get you out of your punishment"  
"Of course not Frau Hacker"  
"Put your hands on the desk"  
And so he did.  
"Don't you dare to pull away! I will punish you even harder if you do"  
"Ja Frau Hacker"  
"And you better thank me for putting you in your place. Don't forget. _Your brother wanted this_ "

And with that she brought a wooden ruler to the child's hands.  
_My brother wants this_  
"Ja Frau Hacker"  
Wack.  
_My brother wants this for me_  
"Dankeschön"  
Wack  
_My brother wants the best for me_  
"Dankeschön"  
Wack  
_He knows what's the best for me_  
"Dankeschön"  
Wack  
_Right?_  
"Dankeschön"  
Wack  
_It hurts so much_  
"Dankeschön"  
Wack  
_Don't cry Ludwig_  
"Dankeschön"  
Wack  
**_Big boys don't cry_** _brother said._  
"Dankeschön"  
Wack  
_I hate her_  
"Dankeschön"  
"Now you sit down and do it again. And you better do it right!"  
"Ja Frau Hacker"

* * *

"That's horrible, Kraut or not no one should do that to a child", whispered England shocked.  
" Now I feel horrible for asking", France said guilty.  
" Dude that's fucked up", yelled America.  
"Language!"  
"That's not all of it", Canada continued.

* * *

I heard muffled crying while passing Ludwig's room. Immediately I was alarmed. Ludwig didn't cry. Ludwig actually didn't show any kind of emotion wanting to be a "real knight". He was also terribly shy. Miss Hacker had just left. Was school so terrible? Ludwig was so excited when Gilbert told him that he would get him a private teacher since going to school wasn't an option for a nation.  
"Ludwig"  
The crying stopped  
"Yes? “, A broken voice called back.  
"Can I come in?"  
Shuffling and moving around.  
"Come in!"  
When I entered he was sitting on his bed, eyes red and puffy from crying.  
Something immediately caught my eye. Gloves. Ludwig was wearing gloves. Ludwig normally didn't wear gloves. White cotton gloves that didn't match his current outfit. I have seen him wear these before. They were too formal for his current clothing and probably taken from an older uniform.  
"Hi Ludwig how was school?"  
He immediately looked to the floor avoiding my gaze.  
"It was okay" he answered quietly.  
It was not okay. "What happened?"  
He visibly hesitated, unsure whether or not to tell me.  
"I was punished because I did something wrong", he said.  
Punished? "It hurt me but it was okay because brother wanted it to", he added frantically.  
Hurt? Prussia knew that Ludwig would be hurt, even encouraged it?  
"Where did she hurt you?" He lifted his gloves hands.  
"Can I have a look at them?" He nodded and pulled one glove off.

_Red._

His hand was bright red and you could see where he had been hit with a ruler. The contrast between his fair skin and his red hands was really strong. It must hurt so much. I got really angry and it must have shown because Ludwig got upset and scared.  
"Don't worry it's not that bad. I can take it. I'm grown up now! “, he tried to convince me.  
"No Ludwig that's not okay. She shouldn't have hurt you like this", I show him his hand.  
"You didn't do anything wrong-" "I failed", he called in between.  
„I messed up a task. It's my fault"  
"You might have made a mistake but this punishment is not appropriate", I explained. Ludwig fell silent. His eyes on the floor again. Pensive and unsure.  
"Miss Hungary" he whispered "it hurts a lot. Why would Bruder do this to me? “, he asked forlorn.  
" I don't know, but I'm sure that he didn't know about it. Your brother loves you" Ludwig started crying and I hugged him until he calmed down.

* * *

_Silence._

"Can you imagine that? Your own brother wanting you to get hurt? What a horrible thought", England mused. Canada and America were looking at each other before nodding along.  
"She also told me that there were often times were Germany and Prussia didn't see each other for long time spans. Maybe he got... lonely waiting for his brother", whispered Canada.  
Silence again until it was broken by France.  
"How did it end? Did Prussia know?"  
"And why does he still wear the gloves? “, America chimed in.  
"Uh... Prussia didn't know and he was furious. Hungary just knows that Frau Hacker never came back. The brothers talked it out and Germany still wears the gloves because his hands are apparently sensitive. Maybe he is also traumatized? Hungary wasn't sure herself"  
After a long silence France broke the tension again "Let's just not make it hard for him, okay? “, France exclaimed and everybody nodded in agreement before leaving the conference room.

**Author's Note:**

> French: (Google Translated)  
> Allemagne - Germany  
> Angleterre - England  
> "Canada mon fils" - "Canada my child"
> 
> German:  
> Frau - (Woman but in this case) Miss  
> Dankeschön - Thank you (very much)  
> Bruder - Brother


End file.
